Whos Hunting Who?
by The Magical Fairy
Summary: Jennifer and Chrissy are supernatural hunters , when they run into Sam and Dean their lives are turned upside down , theres love and pain thats all brought together by a werewolf that has been following the boys and bite one of the girls and now they have
1. Chapter 1

Title: Who's Hunting Who?  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Okay we do not own Supernatural if we did Sam and Dean would be our love slaves  
Summary: Jennifer and Chrissy are supernatural hunters , when they run into Sam and Dean their lives are turned upside down , theres love and pain thats all brought together by a werewolf that has been following the boys and bite one of the girls and now they have only so long to find the cure thts within the town before its to late...

x

"Jen are we lost?" asked Chrissy looking up from the map,

"We are not lost I know where I'm going!" said Jennifer.

"But the road sign says ten miles to Georgetown where going to Johnsville" She said "You missed the exit" she said.

"Damn it!" Said Jennifer.

"Just turn around and we'll get on the exit" she said rolling her eyes.

x

Chrissy sighed as the black ford F-150 truck pulled into parking lot of a bar "Another bar?" she asked raising her eye brow and looking at Jennifer.

"Yeah so?" asked Jennifer getting out of the truck and slamming the door.

Chrissy rolled her eyes and got out of the truck as well. She looked over and saw a 1967 chevy impala. She whisled "Nice car" she said walking up to it. "Orignal interior, orignal paint" she said fingering the side of the car and kneeling down to look underneath.

"What are you doing with my car?" she heard a deep voice. She jumped up and turned around.

"Umm sorry I was just looking at it." she said looking at a guy. She turned to Jennifer who was staring at him.

"Its okay, I'm Dean" he said holding out his hand smiling proudly that someone was admiring his car.

"Hi I'm Chrissy and this is my cousin Jennifer" she said taking his hand and shaking it. "Jennifer!" she hissed nudging her.

Jennifer shook her head "Oh um hi" she said turning on her charm.

"Well I'm going inside" said Chrissy walking past them and into the bar. She looked around and saw another guy who sorta looked like Dean. She saw that he was reading a book on supernaturalism. She looked at the book in her hand that was the same. She smiled and walked over to him "Thats a good book" she said "I'm Chrissy can I sit?" she asked looking at him.

He looked up "Um sure" he said smiling "I'm Sam" he said holding out his hand and smiling "You've read it too?" he asked her. She held up and smiled.

"Reading it now I'm on the chapter about werewolves" she said "Where are you?" she asked.

"Same" he said smiling.

x

Jennifer laughed at something Dean had said "So, uhm, do you want to go inside?" she asked smirking at him.

"Only if I can buy you a drink" Dean said smiling.

"I'll take you up on that" she said walking into the bar. Dean smiled and followed her.

x

Chrissy smiled as she took a sip of her beer "So what do you do for a living?" she asked Sam smiling.

"I'm in college but I'm on a road trip with my brother right now" he said "You?" he asked.

"Road trip with my cousin" she told him smiling.

"Aah, has it been fun?" Sam asked with an actual curious look, not like one of those guys just wanting to get in her pants.

Chrissy began to think back on the 'road trip' so far. They had run into a nest of vampires, a few black wiccan's, 1/2 a dozen demons and various other entities.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that, an even better word would be eventful." She told him with a light chuckle. He nodded his head in an understanding way.

x

"So then the cop is so busy with the bag of crap on fire that he doesn't notice me sneak out of the back office!" Jennifer told him with alot of laughter. Dean was laughing so hard he had to hold his side so as to not get hurt too bad.

"I have to admit that you do have class and imagination". He told her saluting her with his beer.

"I second that!" She said taking a gulp of her beer and realizing that she was already done. Looking at her watch she noticed the time and decided to make a night of it.

"It's 12:30 and I have to be up a little early so I'm gonna hit the hay" she told Dean, who waved and said good night.

x

Sam and Chrissy were in a deep conversation about the time it takes a werewolf bite to take effect when Jennifer walked up to them.

"Chrissy, I'm going up to the room. It's number 13." Then after giving her the second card pass she left with a wave.

Looking down at her watch Chrissy saw that it was 12:30 and decided to join her cousin and go to bed.

"I guess I better go to bed too. It looks like it will be a long day tomorrow. Night Sam, I hope I run into you again." And after grabbing her book she headed out of the bar to the room.

x

"Who was the chick you were talking to?" Dean asked later as they were making their way to their hotel room.

"Her name is Chrissy Renaud ,she's on a road trip with her cousin. In fact the very same girl you were hanging out with, the brunette one." Sam told him with a sort of far away look in his eye.

"Yeah, that's Jennifer." Dean said shortly. And if Sam weren't no much into his own day dreaming he would have noticed the same far away look in Dean's eyes as in his.

x

As they were getting into their seperate beds Chrissy turned to Jennifer and asked.

"Do you think we could stay a little while? Sam said he would be in town for a few days at least." Jennifer thought it through quickly and finally came up with an answer.

"Sure. I just hope you don't get too connected to him, he could turn into some freak or pervert or something." Then with that she turned off the light. Though in her head she was thinking that at least she might get a little extra time to flirt with Dean.

"I won't"Chrissy said closing her eyes and turning on her side. Chrissy took a deep breath and looked over at Jen who was already almost asleep. She started to feel her eyes fill up with tears about her ex boyfriend who had been killed by some supernatural sprit. Mitchell had been hunting with them and was trying to save her but ended up getting the sprit after himself. She sighed and wiped her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep

x

So that was chapter one we hope you like it, please R&R and tell us what you think

-The Magical Fairy and Lady Venya of the isle


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay again We do not own Supernatural our girlish minds just made this up because we are Supernatural Obbsed

x

Chapter 2

The next morning the girls woke up at six A.M. Chrissy rolled over and groaned, How did Jennifer stay up all night then get up at this time? she asked herself. She pulled the blankets over her head. She pulled them off realizing the alarm was still going off. She reached over and turned it off. Chrissy yawned and stood up sratching the top of her head.

"Jennifer?" she called walking over to the bathroom and knocking on the door Jennifer's reply was a few swear words followed by an I'm in the shower. She shook her head and went over to her suit case and changed into a pair tank top and a pair of jeans and pulled on her ever present black multi-label converse. She yawned and quickly ran a brush through her wavy brown hair and gathered into into a ponytail.

"I'm going to get breakfast" she yelled opening the door and walking into the crisp morning air. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes leaning against the railing. Her eyes snapped open as she felt someone come up behind her. She saw a male arm coming towards her shoulder. She reached over and grabbed it turning to the side she flipped him around her and on to the ground. Chrissy held up her fist as she looked down at him. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Sam?" she asked. "I'm so sorry" she said holding her hand out to him. Sam groaned and grabbed it.

"Its okay" he told her getting up.

"Where'd you learn that?" he asked looking at her in fascination.

"Umm my mom put me and Jen in a self defense class when I was fourteen and Jen was eighteen" she said blushing a little at his fascination.

"Cool. Where were you going before I got my butt kicked by you?" He asked her.

"Oh, I was just about to head down and see if there was a place where I could have breakfast. I was thinking that maybe the diner by the lobby would do." She told him.

"I was just about to do the same do you wanna go down togethor?" He asked her slightly blushing, not that Chrissy noticed through her own blush.

"Sure. I'd really like that." She told him while smiling like a mad woman. Sam returned her smile and they started walking to the diner.

x

When Chrissy had knocked on the door and called for her, Jennifer had been in a slightly meditative state and had almost slipped which made her swear a little. Ok, she swore a lot.

"I'm in the shower" She called when she finally regained her balance.

"I'm going to get breakfast" Chrissy had yelled and then left. After rinsing her hair a final time Jennifer got out of the shower and began to get ready for the day. 15 minutes later she had her make-up done, she had dried and done her hair into a messy bun and had gotten dressed. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a pink shirt that said 'there's too much blood in my alcohal system', and a pair of black converse high tops. As she was walking into the diner she noticed that Chrissy was sitting with the same guy as the night before and they looked like they were enjoying themselves. Looking over she noticed Dean, but decided to sit at a different table so as not to seem to needy. A few minutes later Dean came and sat down across from her.

"Hey" He said smiling at her.

"Hey" She said to him and then turned to the waitress who had come to take her order. After ordering she looked over at Dean and asked.

"Is that all you are going to have for breakfast?" He nodded.

"I'm not much of a morning person." He told her.

"Me neither." She said with a face.

x

"So why'd your Mom put you and Jennifer into a self defense class?" Sam asked curiously. Looking over at her cousin and then at Sam she decided to tell him.

"You can't tell anyone this,Jennifer would kill me if she knew I was telling you. You have to promise your most sacred promise that you won't tell a single soul." Chrissy said looking at Sam with serious eyes.

"I promise my most sacred promise that I will not tell a single soul why your mom put you and Jennifer into self defense class." He told her holding up his right hand.

"Ok. When I was 12 and Jennifer was 16 her parents abandoned her and left her all alone, so my Mom and I took her in. After that she had anger issues and started hanging out with a bad group of people, and one night she came home and was really beat up. She told my Mom that she had been attacked by some of the guys of the group and had just managed to get away so my Mom decided to put us into the class. She was totally broken up that the guys she had been hanging out with for 2 years would just attack her and ever since that she didn't really like meeting new people. The real blow came when my mom died a few years later after promising Jenn and I that she would never abandon us like Jenn's parents, ever since then Jenn has had trust issues." Chrissy finished the story with a shaky breath. Sam gave her a small hug around the shoulders and told her his own story minus, of course the supernatural part.

x

"They look cozy" Jenn said looking over at her cousin.

"Yeah, hey do you know the girl?" Dean asked.

"She's my younger cousin, well more like a sister really." Jenn told Dean. Dean began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jenn asked, feeling a little agrivated at being left out of the joke.

"The guy she's with is my younger brother, Sam." He told her in between laughs.

"Really?" asked Jenn starting to laugh as well

Dean nodded "Should we go over there or leave them?" he asked her

"Probly leave them" she said thinking that Chrissy would want to be alone

x

Chrissy listened to Sam intenively. When he got to the part about his old girlfriend Jessica she looked at him "I lost someone too about six months ago" she said looking at him thinking about Mitchell. "He died in a car crash" she lied carefully. The lie was half true the demon and possed a car and was going towards her but Mitch pushed her out of the way at the last minute making the car hit him. She sighed and pushed thoughts of him out of her head.

x


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural, if we did their wouldn't be a show because we would be hogging them all for ourselves. 

x

When Chrissy was done breakfast she said good-bye to Sam and ran up to the hotel room to get ready for the busy day that was sure to come. After her shower she dried her brown mid-back length hair with a towel and pulled it into a messy pony-tail and began to get dressed, she put on a plain black tank and her faden jeans with rips in them. . Putting on her usual eyeliner, cover up to hide the big black bags under her eyes, and a clear lip gloss. She grabbed her notebook and left the room.

On the way to the diner she looked through her note book and began looking through all the sections she had written. Whenever she and Jennifer encountered something new she wrote it down in her notebook including drawings, clues of it, and how they got rid of it. When she walked into the diner she walked over to the table where Jennifer and the guy she had met last night were sitting. When Jennifer saw her walk up she said good bye and with Chrissy left the diner.

x

As soon as Jennifer saw Chrissy coming over she said goodbye to Dean and they left for their truck. When they were driving to the place where the last attack had happened Jennifer began to question Chrissy on what had been attacking all these people.

"The closest thing I can find would be a hell dog or a Werewolf." Chrissy told her while flipping through the book on supernatural stuff that she had been reading the night before.

"It can't be hell dogs or they would leave sulfer paw prints behind." Jennifer said thinking back to a previous hunt, she looked over at Chrissy who was flipping throught the Werewolf section.

"Sam sure is cute, eh?" Jennifer said and watched in satisfaction as her cousin turned a bright red and began to mumble about 'not noticing' and 'what was she talking about?' Laughing Jennifer told her that Dean was his brother, and who Dean was. Chrissy shot a glare at her to keep her from laughing even more. Before long they were parking in a little pull in that led to the nature trail where the two teenager's bodies had been found, mauled to death and unrecognizable.

x

As Dean and Sam sped down the highway they discussed the best way to kill the Werewolf they were hunting. Dean was all for the silver bullet, but Sam didn't want to because it would kill the person. 

"Dude! I don't care what you say, this thing has been killing teenagers and it needs to be gone!" Dean yelled to Sam. 

"Dean, there is a real live person there too, not just a Werewolf. I'm sure I could find a way to get rid of the Werewolf and not the person." Sam quietly said, knowing that he was loosing and fast.

"No! I don't care! We have no guarantee that anything you find would work. We need this guy to be gone and for good, and that's final." Dean said, ending the conversation. The rest of the car drive was spent in silence, and when they pulled up to the attack site they were surprised to see Jennifer and Chrissy's truck already parked.

x

As Chrissy and Jennifer walked through the forest, armed to the teeth with silver daggers, crossbows and guns filled with silver bullets, Chrissy thought that she heard something following them but blew it off to just be her nerves.

"Jenn, do you think we should come back tonight when the moon will be out?" She asked, whispering to be quiet. 

"No, I want to get this thing while it is sleeping or resting." Jennifer whispered back. Suddenly a big animal leapt out of the bush in front of them and went after Jennifer. Trying to fend it off she put her arm in front of her face, and in protecting herself she gave the Werewolf something to latch onto. As she was being attacked Chrissy was trying to get a clear shot at the Werewolf, but she could not be assured that she wouldn't hit Jennifer too.

Chrissy took a deep breath and prayed that she would hit the werewolf and not Jennifer. She shot blindly and hit its shoulder. She bit her lip as it dropped Jenn and came towards her. She struggled to load the gun again dropping all the bullets she had with her. She swore loudly and heard someone come behind her. She kept her eyes on the werewolf backing up slowly. She screamed and backed u. She heard a gun shot and the werewolf was hit and it slowly turned into a human and fell to the ground dead. She turned around angerly that someone had saved her. "What the hell do you think you where doing?" she asked, adding a few curse words, before realizing it was Sam and Dean. "Oh um hi" she said

x

A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far sorry for the wait for this chapter next chapter will be up in a few days


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural or they would be our love slave's and not on television.

x

Dean and Sam stood there looking at the girls in astonishment, then with anger. Dean was mostly the latter while Sam was worried that they were hurt.

"How could you be so stupid!" Dean yelled at then while he went over to help Jenn up.

"One of you could've been seriously hurt." Sam said to Chrissy as he mentally checked her over for any wounds, when he found none he helped her pick up the silver bullets that she had dropped earlier.

"What if we had decided to come tonight to hunt this thing instead of in the daytime? Huh? We would've found you guys lying there mauled just like the others!" Dean said angrily beginning to rant.

"We would have been just fine without you two. We had it all under control!" Jenn said yelling back as she tried to push Dean away, when this proved to be unsuccessful she sighed and stopped trying. As Dean and Jenn continued to fight Sam and Chrissy began trying to find a good spot to salt and burn the body without getting any attention or starting a wildfire. When they finally found one Dean and Jenn were finally beginning to cool down and their fight was turning into the two of them yelling at each other about how stupid the other was.

x

"I can't believe they wanted to take me to the hospital." Jenn said hours later as she and Chrissy were sitting in their hotel room while Chrissy stitched up Jenn's arm.

"Stupid Dean and his stupid saving-ness." She grumbled as Chrissy began wrapping her arm in gauze.

"Did you ever think that we might actually be in debt to these guys for saving our lives?" Chrissy asked as she pinned the gauze down. She was so focused on the gauze that she didn't notice the incredulous look her cousin was giving her.

"Whatever happened to 'Girl Power' and 'We would've done just fine without you two'? Huh" She said in an insulted voice. Chrissy looked up and sighed.

"First I was fine being saved, maybe even a little thankful. Second I was never all for girl power I happen to like equality." Jenn just sat on the bed and stared at Chrissy with fake dramatic tears in her eyes.

"Who are you? I don't know what happened, you're different. You've changed." Chrissy began to laugh and said.

"You're so pathetic!"

x

"Are you sure this'll work?" Dean asked as Sam knocked on the girls door.

"Yes I am sure." Sam told him for the hundredth time. An hour ago they had gone down to the liquor store and bought a six-pack of beer and a lot of junk food, they now were standing in front of the girls hotel room hoping to re-instate peace. As the door swung open Sam smiled brightly at Chrissy and asked.

"May we come in? Before you decline and say no we have brought a peace offering." Chrissy put on a fake considering face and pretended to be thinking about it before she finally laughed and said.

"Come on in. We were just about to go down and get dinner but this is even better."

x

"So then we're sitting there, completely hammered and in walks my Aunt." Jenn said laughing as she finished her story.

"Hey, there was a catch to you guys getting free beer and junk food. You have to tell us what is up with your hunting, how it started etc." Dean said, tired of dancing around the subject of hunting. Nodding her head Chrissy looked over at Jenn.

"Ok. When I was 16 years old my parents abandoned me and my Aunty on my Mom's side, Chrissy's Mom adopted me. I went through a rough patch during the next two years and I hung out with some really bad people eventually I was attacked, I didn't know that the 'people' I was hanging out with were actually vampires. Luckily a hunter came and rescued me just in time, or else I would've been dead. I told my Aunty what had happened and she wanted Chrissy and I to be safe so we just told Chrissy that I was attacked and that was all she knew until she turned 18." Jenn said, then turning to Chrissy she motioned that she should continue.

"When I turned 18 my Mom told me all about what goes bump in the night and we did small jobs togethor, ghosts, poltergeists that sort of thing until I turned 20 and she died. It was a normal job but the poltergeist got nasty and she couldn't hold it off for long enough. After that we hit the road and just kind of went where ever we thought we were needed." Chrissy said successfully finishing the story of their past.

"We've told you ours so you tell us yours." Jenn said turning to Dean, with a sigh he began.

"When I was 8 and Sammy was just 6 months old our mother died..."

x

Later that night when the boys had gone back to their room and the girls had cleaned up the little mess that was laying around they lay in their beds and talked.

"Are we leaving in the morning?" Chrissy asked Jenn quietly. Jenn thought for a few minutes before answering.

"Do you want to stay for a little while? Maybe do a little tourist stuff?" She could just about hear Chrissy's grin through the darkness.

"Yah, I think I would." She said, before turning over and falling asleep.

x

Earlier the next morning Jenn quietly had a shower and got ready for the day, she put on a pair of jeans, her sneakers and a Metallica concert tee. Once she was out of the room she took a few deep breaths of early morning air and began to walk to the diner, once she got there she was surprised to see Dean sitting outside of the diner scowling at the world going around him.

"Why so glum chum?" Jenn asked Dean, sitting down beside him on the bench.

"The diner doesn't open until 7, and it's 6:30 right now." He told her. Jenn sat there smirking at him until finally he asked.

"Why are you smirking at me?"

"Why not go somewhere else?" She asked. Dean sat there quietly until finally he answered.

"Because it's early and I didn't think of that." Laughing Jenn stood up and began walking away turning back she looked at him and asked.

"Are you coming?" Dean watched her walk away before finally he got up and jogged after her.

x

That was chapter 4 yay! I had to write this one on my own because The Magical Fairy couldn't so don't be hatin'. lol. R&R Please!

-Lady Venya of the Isle


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Again we do not own Supernatural but god we wish we did then Sam and Dean would be ours evil laugh

x

Just as Jenn shut the door Chrissy opened her eyes. She yawned and rolled over thinking she was farther away from the edge of the bed then she really was. She fell to the floor with a loud bang "Ow" she said quietly untangling herself from the sheets and standing up. She walked past the door just as someone knocked "Jenn did you forget your key again?" she asked through the door jokingly thinking that was probably the truth. She yawned again and opened the door "Oh um hi Sam" she said going slightly red as she realized her hair was a mess and her tank top was halfway up her stomach. She quickly pulled it down hoping he did realize.

"Hey um I was wondering if you wanted to go down to breakfast but I can come back a little later" he said smiling at her as she blushed.

"No you can I stay I'll just go change in the bathroom" she said moving out of the way so he could come in. She smiled as he came "So yeah I'll be right back" she said getting a pair of Jeans ,a blue tank top, her brush and her makeup bag. She walked towards the bathroom not realizing that her underwear fell out of her bundle. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. She was just about to change her shirt and she heard Sam knock on the door. She opened her "Yeah?" she asked

"Um you dropped this" he said holding up her underwear, his face bright red.

She turned red and grabbed them "Thanks" she said blushing and shutting the door again. A few mintunes later she came out of the bathroom fully dressed and had brushed her hair. She put her stuff in her suitcase "So do you want to go downstairs and breakfast?" she asked

"Sure" he said standing up from the bed that he was sitting on

x

It was a quiet walk to the diner where Sam and Chrissy were planning on having their breakfast and when they got to there they automatically went to 'their' table. It was silent until Sam finally spoke.

"I think I'll have the stack of pancakes. Do you want to share them? I can't possibly eat them all alone." Chrissy nodded and put down the menu she had been glancing at. Once again silence reigned as they sat and waited for their waitress to come and take their order.

"Wow, this is so awkward." Chrisssy said, laughing a little as she smiled at Sam.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. We should go out after breakfast and just hang out and get to know each other better." He said to her excitedly, his eyes sparkling with the thought of going out and just being normal.

"Ok, let's do it. Just the two of us and we'll go have a regular hang out with no older siblings and nothing supernatural to interrupt us." As they waited to order their pancakes they talked about normal stuff like their crushes from high school and their 'first's'.

x

"Dean! You can't do that!" Jenn shrieked as Dean began to climb the fence. He ignored her and just kept on climbing, finally Jenn sighed and followed Dean up the fence. A few minutes of creaping and they were finally at their destination, it was filled with barks and whines and had the smell of an extremely dirty dog pound, which it was. Dean spread his arms and said gallantly.

"Pick one, anyone, and it will be yours." Jenn laughed and immediately headed for a cage with a basket full of Newfoundland puppies. Bending down she laughed as she was swamped by all the eager puppies, looking over at the basket she saw a puppy laying there. It was tiny and was obviously the runt of the litter, gently pushing the other puppies aside she went and grabbed the puppy out of the basket and held him close.

"Hey little one. I'm going to be your new mommy and I'm going to teach you to be the best hunting dog in the history of Supernatural hunting dogs." The puppy began to snuggle into her chest and was soon asleep.

"I don't think so." She heard Dean say.

"My Zeppelin here is going to kick his ass." Dean said holding up an eager golden retriever puppy.

"Oh hell no. My venator here will live up to his name." Dean laughed.

"Latin, how original, do you really think hunter is a good name for this little runt?" He asked, gently petting Venator on the head.

"Yes. Now let's go put our money in a place where they'll find it." Jenn said as she began to count out bills.

" Oh no there is no way that you are going pay. I brought you here to find yourself a present and I'll pay." Dean said pushing her hands back to her wallet.

"Fine, but I'm buying dinner." She argued.

"Well duh!" He told her taping the money to the cage doors where they got their new companions.

x

"I can't believe you spent 30$ just to get me a giant stuffed elephant." Chrissy said laughing as she watched Sam struggle to carry the elephant he had won her at the carnival that they had found.

"Hey, in all the movies it looks so easy." He told her as he finally found a comfortable way to carry the overlarge stuffy.

"Well, do you know what happens in the movies when you win a girl a stuffed toy?" Chrissy asked in a sudden burst of coyness. Sam looked at her, intrigued.

"What?" He asked.

"You get a kiss." Chrissy said and laughed at the goofy look on Sam's face.

"But not until you walk me to my door at the end of the night." She told him sternly. Sam pretended to pout and this made Chrssy fall over laughing.

x

"I haven't been to a restaurant this nice in so long." Jenn said as she sat down at their table in the Greek restaurant that she had chosen.

"I don't think I've ever been in a restaurant this nice." Dean said, sitting down.

"The only time that I went to one was when I went on a date with this older guy and he left me to pick up the check. I had to call my Aunty and she had to use some of our rent money to pay for it." Jenn told him, her face a picture of anger and dissappointment.

"That's wrong!" Dean said curling his hands into fists.

"Yes well that's why I gave him a concussion and a broken jaw the next day." Jenn told him, smiling. Dean began to laugh and pretty soon people were staring at the two of them.

"Do you think Zeppelin and Venator are ok at the motel?" Jenn asked.

"Yah, they looked pretty happy with the ghost squeaky toy when we dropped them off." Dean told her laughing.

"May I take your order?" The snooty waiter asked, obviously not happy with having to serve them.

"Yes. We would like the one where you get a little bit of everything, please." She asked with a smile, the waiter nodded and went to get their food.

"So, what do you think Chrissy and Sam are doing?" Jenn asked.

"Well Sammy will want to do something 'normal' so probably something like going to the carnival or maybe getting some take out and going to watch the sunset." He told her.

x

"Today was awesome. I had a really great time, thank you for taking me to the carnival. The sunset was really beautiful." Chrissy told Sam.

"Not as beautiful as you." Sam told her, blushing. Chrissy blushed and began to giggle.

"Well I promised you a kiss in exchange for the giant stuffed elephant." She told Sam, leaning into give him a peck on the cheek.

x

"That was an awesome dinner." Jenn said as they headed back to the motel.

"When I started to talk to the owner in Greek I thought the waiter would piss his pants." Dean told her laughing.

"Yah, since when can you speak Greek?" Jenn asked.

"I also speak Latin, Italian, French and a little bit of Chinese. I have always been good with languages." Dean told her nonchalantly.

"That's insane! You could be an embassador with all those languages." Jenn told him incrediously.

"Well I can't because there will alway's be something to hunt." He told her somberly and would have continued if they hadn't walked around the corner and seen Sam and Chrissy.

"Oh god!" Jenn said covering her eyes and turning around.

"Man! A little warning next time!" Dean said turning around and walking to the diner with the Jennifer.

x

"God, Chrissy! What was with making out in front of the motel with Sam?" Jenn asked later that night as she was getting into bed.

"Nothing." Chrissy said as she blushed and went to turn out the lights.

"Your happy with him right?" Jenn asked a little while later.

"You know what Jenn. I really am." Chrissy said and with that she fell asleep.

"Me too." Jenn whispered to the darkness and cuddled a little closer to Venetor.

x

Chrissy woke up the next morning and yawned looking over at Jennifer who was surprisingly still asleep and cuddled with her new puppy. She shrugged it off and stood up going to the bathroom. A few mintues later she came out her hair wet from the shower she just had.

"Jenn?" she asked starting to get worried that she wasn't awake yet. When she didn't anwser she walked over to Jennifers bed and shook her which made the puppy get up and begin to head over for his food dish nothing but a small groan came from Jenn.

"Jennifer?" she asked again kneeling next to her. Jenn still didn't answer.

Chrissy stood up "Oh god" she said as she walked to the door and threw it open. She closed it behind her and ran to Sam and Deans room. She started banging on the door "Sam! Dean! open up" she shouted.

Sam yawned and stood up opening the door "Chrissy? What wrong?" he asked tiredly.

"It's Jennifer theres something wrong she won't wake up"

x

So that was chapter five...please review chapter six will be up soon but we start school on tuesday so it might be a while before chapter seven comes


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own Supernatural yet again

x

Sam looked at her "What?" he asked

"When I got up she was still sleeping so I thought she might just be sleeping in but then I went to have a shower and she still wasn't up so I shook her and.." she said trailed off starting to cry. Sam wrapped his arms around her bringing her close as she cried. She cried into his chest. "Sam what if shes not okay I can't lose another person" she said wiping her eyes. Sam looked at her

"It will be fine" he said stroking her hair lightly. Dean came out of the bathroom fully dressed, he stopped when he saw Chrissy and Sam

"Chrissy is something wrong?" he asked his mind instantly going to Jennifer "Is it Jenn?". She nodded and pulled away from Sam and bit her lip

"Shes not waking up" she said wiping her eyes agian. Dean looked at her and asked

"What do you mean not waking up like hung over type or just like un consiousjenn please correct this?" he asked stupidly. Sam glared at Dean

"We should go check on her" Sam said looking at Chrissy. Chrissy bit her lip agian and nodded

x

A few mintues later the three of them were walking down the hallway to the motel. Chrissy opened the door and walked into the room "See she has never once slept in this late" she said looking at them. She looked at the puppy who was laying next to her licking her hand trying to wake her up. Chrissy walked over and picked up the puppy and put her on the floor.

Dean looked at her worriedly. He walked over to the bed and knelt down next to her "Jenn" he asked shaking her hand lightly. Jenn gave a soft groan again. Chrissy remember the werewolf bit and walked over to the other side. She pulled up Jennifers sleeve and carefully unwrapped the bandage she had placed there two days before. She gasped softly as the wound was now bright red and looking slightly infected.

She looked over at Sam "Um Sam come here" she said as he made his way over to her. He looked at Chrissy then at Dean

"Dean and I will go and get stuff about werewolfs from the libary and you can stay with Jenn then when we get back Dean will stay with her and you and I will go into our hotel room and read up on how to cure them if there is a way" he said looking at her. Chrissy nodded and looked to Dean who nodded also

x

Dean and Sam had left leaving Chrissy alone with Jenn. She had pulled her bed over so she could lay now. She bit her lip and started talking to her cousin just in case she could hear her.

"Jenn? I read that when people are unconuiousagain correct there family and friends should talk to them so I'll tell you everything that I've never told you before" she said bitting her lip "Mitchell was going to propose to me before he died, I found a engadement ring in his suitcase after he died. I still have it in my suitcase" she said starting to get tears in her eyes "When I was 18 I got a scholorship to Yale but I couldn't leave you and my mom" she said


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural. If we did we wouldn't be writing about them. (we'd be doing naughty things) ;-)

x

When Dean and Sam left the library the librarian followed them with an evil glare directed more in Dean's general direction.

"Man, what did you say to that woman. If looks could kill you'd be constantly reviving and dying." Dean just growled and snarled.

"She was hitting on me and I didn't have the time for any stupid-ness." Sam looked over at his brother and was suddenly hit with a realization. Dean was in love with Jenn, or on his way at least. All the way back to the hotel Sam was silent as he tried to figure out how and when this new change in Dean had developed. He was reminded of after they had found the girls in the forest with the Werewolf, on the drive home.

Flash back

Dean growled and slammed his way into the impala, Sam got in and looked over at Dean. 

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. Dean just started the car and growled.

"Nothing." Sam, who was confused at his brothers actions, looked ahead and stayed quiet. 

"Why did they have to go after the Werewolf! It could've, and was, dangerous. She.. they could have gotten badly hurt!" Sam looked over at his brother, who was in mid rant about the dangers of Werewolves and how she, he didn't even bother with the they anymore, could've been hurt and it would have been a stupid way to go.

Flash back

x

Chrissy had to go through the whole afternoon with Jenn dealing with her nightmares and memories. As her fever reached an ultimate high Chrissy began to panic and was constantly washing her cousin in an attempt to bring it down.

"Jenn. It's me Chrissy, come on sweety you have to pull through this or else who is going to protect me from perverts and freaks? Plus you haven't even gotten to 'know' Dean yet, that I know of at least. Eeeew mental images. Anyway the point is, if you can hear me you have to fight. I'll never talk to you again if you die, you hear me!" Chrissy said wiping away a few tears and laughing slightly at herself. Looking down at Venator she patted the puppy on the head.

"It'll be ok Venator. Your mommy's a fighter to the end." The Newfoundland just cocked his head at her and stuck out his tongue.

x

In Jenns dreams she was reliving the attack that had changed her life. She had told no one that when she had been attacked they had hurt her far more than anyone would know. The main vampire of the group, the 'father', had been dating Jenn for a few weeks now and had decided that her 'holding out' was getting old fast. When the hunter had found Jenn she had been wrapped in a sheet and nothing else and it wasn't until she begged him that he promised not to tell anyone how he had found her.

Flash back (A/N: THIS MAY BE TOO MUCH FOR SOME READERS IF SO THEN PLEASE JUST GO ON AND NOT READ THIS FLASHBACK. NOT GRAPHIC, MAY BE FOUND OFFENSIVE.)

"Please just leave me alone." Jenn pleaded with Lucas... no his name was Lucifus. The vampire laughed.

"What's the matter sweety? Don't you love me?" And with that he began to kiss her, Jenn began to cry and eventually blacked out. When she woke up next she was in only in a sheet covering her modestly and an older man was kneeling next to her with his hand covering her mouth.

"You need to be quiet. I'm here to rescue you, you have been kidnapped by Vampires and if you aren't quiet you'll get yourself killed. You need to stay silent and when I say, run for my truck which is parked just down the road. Don't look back or stop running. If I'm not out there 5 minutes you need to turn the truck on and drive away. Do not look back or even stop. You'll need to get as far away as possible if you want to survive. Don't use your own name and don't even go to your own house. There is a note book in the truck it has a few contacts on there you need to call the first one and they will tell you what to do. Don't say a word when I remove my hand or we will both be dead." Jenn nodded and with that the man moved his hand off of her mouth. He turned back to the cage door and motioned for her to stay. Then he began to shoot all the sleeping Vampires with darts containing a lethal amount of dead man's blood, well lethal to a Vampire anyway. Shouting to Jenn he said.

"Go now! 5 minutes!" He yelled after her as she ran for the door. She got into the truck and waited. It seemed like a lifetime until finally the man came running out of the building.

"Turn the truck on!" He yelled and Jenn immediately did as she was told. About 5 minutes later Jenn began to cry and she sobbed to the man.

"Thank you so much!" He just gruffly nodded and kept his eyes on the road, sometimes glancing at the mirror to check behind them. A few hours later they stopped at a hotel that looked like one you would go to to cheat on you spouse and they parked. The man led her gently to a room.

"Here are some clothing you can wear. I found them on the floor in the leaders room." He handed her the clothing which she found out were in fact hers and she walked to the bathroom to change. When she stepped out of the bathroom she was fully clothed and she had washed her tear stained face.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done without you." She said as she stood by the desk. Then man looked at her and asked gently. 

"Did he hurt you?" Jenn looked down and he must've seen the look on her face because he cursed and ran his hand through his short hair.

"Miss, I know this must seem strange and frightening to you but you were attacked by vampires. You don't need to worry about becoming pregnant because Vampires to do not spawn. I am sorry for what happened to you but you don't have to worry about those particular Vampires because they are now dead. I can drive you to your house if you want." Jenn nodded and they went and got back into his truck, it was a silent ride back to Jenn's house, the only time they talked was when he asked her where her house was. As Jenn was exiting the truck she turned to the man.

"Thank you so much, once again. I don't even know your name and I owe you so much." The man smiled at her and said.

"You're welcome, it's just what I do. My name's John."

"Thank you John, my name's Jenn and I owe you my life." Jenn said as she closed the door and ran up to her house which had all the lights on.

x

As Chrissy once again washed her cousin she looked up when the door opened.

"We found a few things that might help." Sam said as they walked in and he set a few plants and liquids onto the bed side table.

"We have water collected from a stream that has been blessed on the full moon, it was pure luck that we blessed this on the full moon. And a plant called wolfbane, which we collected on the side of the road on our way here. Sam, who had been doing all the talking looked over at his brother as he gently washed Jenn with some water.

"We'd better do this now or her fever will turn critical." He said once he was finished. Chrissy looked over at Sam and said.

"I'll take Venator over to your guys' room and I'll be back in time to start." She was just putting Venators leash on when Sam spoke up.

"I don't think that you should be here when we perform the ritual. The book said that the Werewolf that is working it's way into her blood might fight back and she could turn dangerous." Chrissy looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm not letting you two do this alone! I'm going to be here wether you like it or not. She is my cousin and my last remaining relative if you two think you can keep me away, then I wish you good luck because you'll need it." She told them, her jaw set in a stubborn jut. Looking over at his brother Sam could see that he would get no support from him and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but the minute it looks like she could start to attack you get out of here and you don't turn back." Sam told her Chrissy snorted and said sarcastically.

"Ok I'll get right on that."

x 

Holding Jenns arm in his hands Dean began to say the latin words that he had memorized from the book.

"Ego scisco vos Diana dulcis quod validus godess of luna placeo aufero morbus of luna creatura ex is parvulus of godess." (I ask you Diana the sweet and powerful godess of the moon to please remove the sickness of the moon creature from this child of the godess.)  
And he began to put the holy water onto the crushed wolfbane while he recited again. Sam and Chrissy stood in the background and they chanted. 

"Commodo dulcis quod validus dea." (Please sweet and powerful godess) Over and over. Then Dean put the blessed crushed wolfbane into the bite and recited the blessing once again. When he was done he wrapped Jenns arm in gauze with holy water on it and recited.

"Gratias ago vos dulcis quod validus godess." (Thank you sweet and powerful godess) After Dean said this Chrissy and Sam stopped chanting and copied Dean.

x

Authors note: I don't know any thing about werewolf ceremonies and I just made this up. Wolfbane belongs to J.K Rowling and I copied the Latin off of an English-Latin translator. I used Diana because in ancient mythology she was the godess of the moon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural. If we did we would be doing naughty things to the Winchester guy's. giggles in background

x 

Chrissy who had been holding her eyes closed snapped them open once they were done the ceremony.

"Did it work?" She asked. Dean didn't look up from Jenn so Sam answered.

"It won't be clear for another 24 hours." Chrissy nodded in understanding and went to sit down beside Jenn on the bed. Sam came and sat down behind her and pulled her so that she was sitting in his lap and he was hugging her close.

"I'm scared." She whispered to him, pressing her face into his chest. His very muscular, well developed chest.

"It's going to be all ok. I'm here." He told Chrissy looking deep into her eyes. Dean took one minute to look up and said.

"God guys, no chick flick moments. Go do that somewhere else, the bathroom looks free." Sam and Chrissy looked up, embaressed, and Sam in a mock angry voice retorted.

"We're not leaving you in here with an unconcious Jenn. Who know's what might happen." Both Dean and Chrissy looked at Sam with slightly disgusted faces.

"You crossed the line man." Dean told him, Chrissy nodded her head in agreement.

"The line is here, and your way the hell over there." Chrissy said using her hand as the line and the wall as the line to demonstrate.

x

"I need to move. My legs are beginning to fall asleep." Sam whispered to Dean. Chrissy had fallen asleep on his lap an hour earlier and she hadn't moved since. Silently Sam stood up and picked Chrissy up bridal style, moving over to the other bed he put her down on it. 

"Go to sleep Sammy. I'll watch Jenn." Dean told Sam. Ignoring the Sammy part Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder and squeezed and said.

"She'll be ok." Dean looked up at Sam in gratitude and then he said.

"No chick flick moments, bitch." Sam smiled and as he was getting into bed beside Chrissy said.

"Whore."

x

Chrissy woke up a few hours later and turned over slightly feeling Sams arm around her waist. She smiled slightly as she moved closer to him and saw that he had fallen asleep. She looked over at Jenn and Dean and saw that Dean had laid on the bed beside Jenn and had fallen asleep. She yawned and put her head in his chest again closing her eyes. She fell asleep again for a few mintues.

She evenually got up and carefully got out of the bed trying not to walk up Sam. She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. She went to the bathroom and washed her hands, after she sat down looking at the floor. She bit her lip and thought about what would happen if Jenn didn't wake up. She jumped as she heard a knock at the door.

"Chrissy?" She heard Sams voice ask "Are you okay?" he asked

"Um yeah I'm fine" she said standing up and opening the door "Any changes to Jenn yet?" she asked

Sam nodded slightly "Her fever went down slightly but thats it" he said "Do you want to talk?" he asked looking at her. She nodded slightly and said 

"Sure but I don't really want to wake Dean up" she said. Sam thought and said

"We could talk in the bathroom" he said stupidly. Chrissy nodded and moved aside so he could come in. She jumped up on the sink and he sat on the toilet. 

Chrissy bit her lip "What am I gonna do if this doesn't work?" she asked "I mean shes my only living relative. My mom died a few years ago and my dad left me and my mom when I was a baby" she said sighing slightly.

"Well you could always travel with Dean and I" he suggested. Chrissy nodded "Yeah" she said.

x

They talked for a few hours mostly talking abotu there lives up until this past few days. Chrissy ended up sitting on the edge of the tub. She bit her lip as they got to talking about past loves and moved closer to each other. She leaned forward and kissed Sam putting her hand on the back of his neck. She jumped as Dean opened the door "Guys?" he asked putting his head in the door. Chrissy fell back into the tub pulling Sam with her and somehow ended up turning on the shower. She shreiked as the water hit her face. Sam laughed slightly and reached over turning off the shower. He looked over at Dean and asked 

"What?" Dean laughed slightly

"Um Jenn's fever is completely gone and you do know that I was only joking about using the bathroom right?" he said as he looked back at Jenn who looked like she was going to open her eyes. Chrissy jumped up and pushed Dean out of the way running over to Jenn. She knelt down as Jenn opened her eyes and looked over at Chrissy, Sam, who had walked out of the bathroom and was standing behind Chrissy, and Dean

"Why are you two wet?" she asked Sam and Chrissy. Chrissy looked up at Sam and laughed slightly

x 

That was the second to last chapter. there will be one more chapter then at least two sequels.  
-Lady Venya of the Isle and The Magical Fairy


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:We don't own Supernatural.If we did we'd be doing naughty things with the Winchester boy's. giggle

x

"Guys! Don't crowd me! Go get something to eat or something just give me a break." Jenn yelled at the 3 anxious people crowding her. Dean looked at the other two and said.

"You two go to the diner and get us all something." He ignored their protest's and shoved them out of the hotel room. Turning around to Jenn he looked her in the eye and told her with a small grin on his face.

"They have been virtually unseperable." Instead of finding this amusing Jenn looked at Dean and said in a serious voice.

"We have to leave, and you two have to go the other way." Dean looked at her with an angry look on his face.

"We just saved your ass from being a Werewolf and all you have to say is that?" He yelled. Flinching, Jenn looked at him and said. 

"Vampires are after me. The ones I thought were dead aren't and they're really really pissed off at me. I'm going to drop Chrissy off at her college and then I'm going to disappear. Do you see why I have to go? I wish there was another way but there isn't, Chrissy will be safe. She'll be surrounded by friends and I won't be there to put her in danger. You and Sam fight these things for a living, there is no way that she can be safe with you two. I wish there was another way but there isn't. The hunter who saved will be in danger and I need to find him and tell him they're still alive." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"How do you know that they're still alive?" Dean asked coldly.

Flashback 

Jenn was still unconcious and her dreams were now filled with a woman who had fair skin and carried a bow and arrows.

"Who are you?" She asked the woman.

"My children call me many names, you might recognize me as Diana." The Godess told her, Jenn gasped and the woman continued to speak.

"I am the godess of many things and one of them is the hunt, I protect those who hunt and in doing so I protect you. I am here to warn you that those dark beings that took you many years ago are still alive, they managed to stay alive by going into a sort of hybernation and have just awoken they are now out for revenge. The hunter is also in trouble and you need to find him and worn him, he will help you." The Godess faded away and Jenn sat down to think of what she said. 

End Flashback

"Now do you see? I have to find the hunter and I have to tell him or else we will both die." Jenn pleaded with Dean. He looked at her coldly and said in a frigid voice.

"I understand." He then turned around and left the hotel room. Looking down at the floor she saw Venator sitting there wagging his tail.

"Hi, baby. Do you still like me?" The puppy jumped up and licked Jenn on the face making her laugh, but it wasn't a real laugh, it was the hollow laugh of someone who had died inside.

x

"What do you think they're doing?" Chrissy asked Sam as they walked to the diner for dinner.

"My guess is either arguing or doing things I'd rather not think about." He told her, making a face at the end. Laughing Chrissy said.

"Yeah I'd rather not think about your brother and my cousin doing the horizontal tango, thanks for the mental image though. That'll only scar me for life permanently." Sam laughed and held the door open for Chrissy as she walked in.

"That's what I'm here for." He told her with a smile.

"Oh. I thought you were here for something else. Guess I was wrong." Chrissy said with a wink and then she sauntered away. Sam watched her walk away and he muttered to himself.

"You were so right."

x

A few mintues later Dean opened the door to the room "Listen Jenn I'm not quiet sure how to say this but I well I'm.." he asked clearing his throat. Jenn looked at him and walked up to him kissing him deeply. she pulled away and said

"You don't have to say it I'll miss you too" she said. Dean smiled kissing her again. He started to pull off her shirt as they fell on the bed

x 

Chrissy and Sam were sitting in the diner waiting for there dinner to come. Chrissy looked out the window at the hotel. She bit her lip as Sam finally spoke up

"So I guess you guys are leaving tommorrow?" he asked looking at her. Chrissy turned to him and nodded. She sighed

"Yeah" she said turning to him "We'll stay in touch right?" she asked. Sam nodded 

"Hopefully" he said as there dinner came. "I wonder if Jenn and Dean are argueing or doing something else" he said looking at her

"Stop with the metal images!" she said laughing slightly. Sam laughed

"Fine" he said sighing "Well that just took away all the fun" he said jokingly.

"Haha" she said sarcasticly smiling and looking down

x

"Should we go see if they want some food and risk permament life threatening scarring or should we just text them and let them come to us?" Chrissy asked as they were walking back to the hotel with the dinner. Sam thought a few minutes and then said.

"If I know my brother, which unfortunately I do. We should probably go with the text idea." They decided to go back to the boy's hotel room and watch old movies on the crappy tv and just veg out. After they text the other two they left some food on the side for them and began their old movie marathon.

"Don't go around the corner!" Chrissy yelled as she 'hid' her face. Looking down at Chrissy in amazement Sam asked.

"How can you find these movies anything but amusing after what you do for a living?" Chrissy thought for a minute and then said.

"I think it's because then I can balance my life out. Normal scary movies against not so normal real life scary." Sam was quiet for a minute and then he quietly told her.

"I never was able to balance my life out. I always found a way to make it seem like it was out of my control but I was just so mad at Dad that I just didn't wan't to be satisfied. I had to be mad at something." Chrissy looked at him thoughtfully.

"It doesn't have to be that way. You can make it so that you can help people and then go and maybe study or go to, for example, a scary movie it's all up to you." Sam nodded and they went back to watching movies, with Zeppelin hanging his head off the end of the other bed and watching them both with a curious gaze.

x 

Jenn laid in Deans arms looking up at him, she smiled slightly and quietly got out of the bed and went to have her shower. When she was finished and had done her makeup she went back into the room and saw that Dean was just sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey, you." Jenn said as she put her toiletries into her suitcase. Dean watched her as she moved around the room, effectively packing her and Chrissy's things.

"So, you're still going?" Dean asked, a little bit of hopefulness buried deep in his voice.

"Yeah. I have to find the hunter. He could be in danger right now because of me and I don't want to be responsible for another un-needed death. Chrissy and Sam text us last night and they have our dinner over their, though I imagine it might be going bad over there." Jenn said, not noticing the look of hurt that passed quickly over Deans features. 

"Either that or being eaten by Zeppelin." He said, his voice emotionless as he dressed. Venator who had spent the night in the bathroom came over and began to lick Deans foot and look up at him with a loving gaze.

"Yeah, your dog is turning out to be just like you." Jenn said laughing. She was still walking around the hotel room hurriedly packing, very unaware of Dean's own pain and hurt.

x

Chrissy sat up with a groan and looked around the hotel room but couldn't see Sam, she just about called his name when she heard the shower turn on and she knew that he was still there. Looking around she saw that he hadn't packed at all so she began to fold clothing and put them in his army issued duffel. When he walked out of the shower dressed in clean clothes he found that all his clothes had been folded and packed for him and that he had alot of extra room that he didn't know he could ever have.

"I thought you could use some help with your packing." Chrissy said as she blushed while Sam looked over his organized duffel.

"This is amazing, thank you." He said. Turning around he looked at Chrissy and said in a serious voice.

"You're amazing." Chrissy blushed and was about to say something when Dean came storming into the room muttering about uncaring females and how he would be better off if he just forgot the whole thing. Looking over at Sam, Chrissy said in a small voice.

"I guess I'll see you later." And rushed out of the room.

x

Walking into the room Chrissy looked around and saw that it was clean and organized, looking all over the room she couldn't see her cousin. Listening closely she thought she heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. 

"Jenn? Are you in here?" She heard someone blowing their nose and then she saw that her cousin come out of the bathroom with red rimmed eyes.

"Right here. Are you ready to go?" Jenn asked. Chrissy knew that if she pushed the issue that Jenn would just shut her out and that they would leave each other in a fight so she just kept her mouth shut.

"Yah. Let's go before I decide to stay." Chrissy told her cousin truthfully.

x 

Jenn and Chrissy were ready to go and Sam came out to say goodbye, Jenn, after seeing that Dean wasn't there decided to not get out.

"So I guess I'll see you around?" Chrissy said making it more of a question than a statement. Sam nodded and pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket which had a few phone numbers on it, each had a number, name and a short explanation of who they were. 

"They can help you. Just tell them you're my friend and that you're a hunter and any of them will help you. You can just phone me and we can talk, it would probably be best if you call me in the evening though because that's when I'll most likely answer." Nodding, Chrissy put the sheet into her pocket and accepted the hug that Sam offered.

After they were done hugging Chrissy walked back to the truck and as she did Jenn sighed and turned to look at Venator who was sitting in the back on a blanket and she said. 

"Well, I didn't need him anyways I have you. Don't I?" And she patted him on the head and turned to face the road ahead as Chrissy got in. Jenn drove a little down an empty road that led out of town but before she made it very far Chrissy suddenly yelled. 

"Jenn stop the truck!" She jumped out as the truck stopped and ran down the road to Sam. She kissed him deeply as soon as she reached him. She pulled away and looked at him.

"After you figure out how to balance your normal life and your not so normal life you call me and I'll come for a visit. And this time it'll be a real visit with romantic walks and maybe a few poltergeist's who know. Okay?" Sam smiled and said.

"Of course. I'll let you know when I'm all balanced out." Smiling all the way, Chrissy ran back to the truck and got in.

x

Walking back into the hotel room Sam watched as Dean angrily shoved things into his army duffle while muttering to himself things like.

"She would've folded everything and if she just would be more emotional then I could've said goodbye." Sam sighed in disgust and said to Dean.

"Yeah. That's right she's the one who isn't emotional enough. That's not the pot calling the kettle black. You know you ruined a very good thing when you didn't go out and say goodbye." He then picked up his duffle and went to put it in the back of the impala, leaving behind a very confused Dean.

x 

"Are you ok?" Chrissy asked Jenn as they drove down the dirt road. Jenn was silent for a few minutes and then she said in a cold voice.

"It was just a way to relieve tension, it didn't mean anything." She told her cousin, reffering to the night before. Then putting on her aviators she turned the music up high. Chrissy sighed and looked down at the list that Sam had given her and she began to copy a print for Jenn for when she left.

"It didn't mean anything." Jenn whispered to herself, unheard over the loud music and she felt her throat tighten knowing that she was lying to herself.

x

This is our last Chapter cries yes we know

BUT wait for a sequel in a few weeks

- Lady Venya of the Isle and The Magical Fairy


End file.
